Love That's Stronger Than Steel
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the police accuse Cassie of stealing, it looks bleak, but Cassie learns that even in doubt, her family doesn't give up on her, no matter what the case. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**This was written by guestsurprise, who owns Gena, Cassie, Vamps, and Shocks. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Love That's Stronger Than Steel**

Things have been going great at the Grant Mansion, until one day there was a rift in their perfect world. There was a gang that was stealing around the neighboring areas and one of the members looked a lot like Cassie. She had the same red hair, but the pictures were not good enough to get a close up look at her. However, she looked so much like Cassie from far away that the police constantly followed her to the Grant Mansion and hounded her for questions. Rachel had to continually tell them that they had the wrong girl, but because it was happening so much, everyone was starting to become concerned.

"Cassie would never steal…," Rachel said to Rook quietly.

"I don't think so either. But I have to admit the photo looks a lot like her…," he said quietly.

Just then, a policeman came to the door and claimed that Cassie was last seen in one of the places that recently got robbed and her fingerprints were found there! Rachel and Rook felt a surge of sadness. Has Cassie been stealing all along?

"We need to check her room for evidence…," the policeman said sternly. He followed Rachel up to her room and found that Cassie's bag was filled with candy from the store, but there was a note that said "Must return to store!"

"She is just trying to make it look innocent! She stole these items!" The policeman said bluntly. Rachel was beginning to worry, when suddenly Cassie walked in! She froze in her spot and scanned the room. She saw the worried looks on Rachel and Rook's faces and the policeman stared at her hard. She couldn't blame them though; it did look bad!

"Well, well, the thief has returned! We caught you red handed!"

"There is no need to call her names! You don't have enough evidence!" Rachel snapped.

"Yes, I do! It is all here!"

"I stopped those thieves I was planning to return the candy in the afternoon or else you all would have thought I did it!" Cassie blurted out, tears starting to form.

"Ha! A likely story!" the policeman snarled. Then he turned to Rachel. "If I were you, I would think twice about letting a girl like this hang out under your roof!" Before Rachel could answer, Cassie got in a running position.

"If that's how you all want it…don't worry…you won't have to worry about the thief again!"

Suddenly, Cassie flew down the stairs, running past Four Arms and the other aliens.

"Cassie! Wait! Someone Stop her!" Rachel yelled as she and Rook chased her down the stairs, but Cassie had already made it to the front door and ran outside into the night.

"What happened here?" Four Arms asked. Once everything was explained, it took six aliens to keep Four Arms from grabbing the police officer. All he could do was snarl.

"How could you say that to her?! She didn't do those crimes!" Four Arms growled. The policeman could only run away in fear as the aliens tried to calm Four Arms down.

"We've got to find her. Gena is away and won't be back for a few days. Cassie could be in trouble!" Rachel said as she grabbed her coat. Vamps and Whampire would search the skies and Four Arms and Blitzwolfer would search the woods. The others would disguise themselves and search the town. As night came, they all met up at the house discouraged.

"No one has found her yet!? We have to keep looking!" Rachel said, clearly upset.

"Rachel, we will keep looking, but you need to get some rest…,"

"No Rook, I need to keep looking…she thinks that we believe she is a thief! We have to find her!" Rachel said. Suddenly, she heard some noise from one of the rooms. She walked in and saw Cassie packing up her stuff. Cassie swirled around and made eye contact with Rachel. Her eyes were puffy and red, so Rachel could tell that she had been crying. Rachel approached slowly, making sure Cassie had nowhere to run.

"Cassie…where are you going? We have been looking everywhere for you!" Rachel cooed.

"Don't come any closer! Apparently, everyone thinks I'm a thief. Well, thieves aren't welcome in the mansion. I thank you for the time that you let me stay here. But I am not a thief! Tell everyone I said bye please," Cassie said, her voice clearly frustrated and sad.

"Cassie…none of us believe you're a thief! It's true that things looked bad at first but we know you and we know you wouldn't do something like that! Come here…,"

"No! I'm leaving…I'm causing too much trouble here…if the police keep coming they will know the aliens exist. I'm putting them in danger! I'm leaving now and I'm not coming back." Rachel tried to make a move to grab her, but Cassie already thought that through and some ropes out of nowhere wrapped around her ankles and wrists, effectively holding her down. Rachel fought with the ropes and before she could call for back up Cassie quickly, but gently, put a gag on her mouth, not where it would hurt her, but enough to muffle her so the other aliens would not come in and keep her from leaving.

"No, Cassie! NOMMMMMM Mmassssie! Mo! Mmmet me mmmmmmo!" Rachel squirmed wildly, trying to get closer to Cassie and keep her from getting out the door.

"Sorry Rachel, but you need to stay here…I don't belong here anymore." Cassie said sadly. Rachel saw the tears in Cassie's eyes and continued to fight with the gag and ropes. She couldn't let Cassie leave! If Cassie left, they may never see her again!

"MMMMMM! MMMO! MASSIE! MOME MMMACKMM!"  
She closed the door softly behind her, hearing Rachel's mumbled cries and pleas for her to come back. But she didn't want to cause any more trouble. But Rachel was very resourceful, she managed to maneuver the gag off and got to her feet. She got on the loudspeaker button on the intercom and spoke as loud as she could.

"Attention! All Aliens! Stop Cassie! Don't let her leave the Mansion! Stop her!" Rachel called. Once she was done, she called for someone to come help her get untangled. Rook was in there in a flash. Once she was untied, she and Rook raced to see where Cassie went.

"Oh, great!" Cassie mumbled as she heard Rachel over the intercom. She saw Vamps and Shocks running towards her, but she threw a ball at them that caused a lot of sticky goo to stick them together. She sadly watched them struggle and ran off into another part of the mansion.

"Cassie stop! Please! Come back!" Vamps called, but he just saw her run off trying to get to the door.

"She's going to get to the front door! Someone stop her!" Shocks yelled! Suddenly Four Arms blocked the door with his body.

"Cassie…Rachel told all of us about the incident. You're not a thief and you are not putting us in danger by coming to the mansion. Come here…," he said, not sternly, but strong enough to where she could tell he was very serious about her not leaving.

"That's what you say now, but I know that you all had doubts about my honesty when it first happened. I don't belong here anymore and once I turn this candy back in, I will be gone for good!"

"Stop that! You're not going anywhere," Four Arms said firmly as he tried to make a grab for her, but she had something for him too. She threw a metal square at him and it transformed into handcuffs, made specifically for strong aliens! Four Arms growled as the handcuffs forced him to his knees because they were very heavy. Cassie made her move and ran out the door; she started crying when she heard Four Arms roars and struggles behind her and him calling her, but she kept running. After she turned the candy in, she saw the gang returning to the same candy shop. Cassie quietly called the police and went in to stop them. A large fight ensued and Cassie got hurt, but not enough to be very fatal. The police showed up right in time. They saw a girl that looked a lot like Cassie, but she had dark brown reddish hair and blue eyes, not the same red hair and dark brown eyes that Cassie had. Cassie had finally cleared her name! Before the police could thank Cassie, she was gone into the night. Rachel and Rook arrived, but they saw Cassie was nowhere to be found.

"We have to find her! They said she was in a fight! Let me sniff her out!" Blitzwolfer howled as he put his nose to the air for her scent. Once he got it, he sensed she was a few miles away limping towards the outskirts of town. He took off after her and once she heard him coming, she tried to run, but he was catching up fast. She finally used all her strength to climb a tree. Blitzwolfer came to a halt beneath the tree and Vamps flew up into the branches. He spotted her resting on a branch trying to hide from Blitzwolfer. She was bleeding and clearly weak.

"Cassie? Sweetpaws, are you up there? Are you alright?" Blitz barked out. Cassie knew that she did not want him to see her like this.

"Blitz…please…go to the mansion…you should not be out in the open!"  
"Not without you, Sweetpaws…come down from there and let me take you home!"

Cassie started to silently cry. It broke her heart to hear Blitzwolfer's pleas.

"Cassie?" Cassie turned fast and saw Vamps crouching on the branch. He crawled closer to her but she kept scooting away from him. "Cassie, don't run away from me…let me help you. You just saved the store and cleared your name. But you're injured…come here…," Vamps cooed.

"Why? Why do you all want to help me? I have only caused trouble!" Cassie had tears going down her face from the pain, but refused to let it out. Vamps pulled her close to him; trying to calm her and shush her. He then used his hypnosis on her so that she would not struggle when they took her back to the mansion. He put her in a deep sleep. After an hour or so, she woke up and when she saw she was surrounded she tried to get up, but Four Arms and Rachel held her down.

"Cassie, you're still hurt…listen to me! I know it looked bad, but we never thought you were a thief. Would I have been trying to stop you if I thought you were guilty?" Rachel calmly stated as she held Cassie down. Cassie just looked away. She knew that Rachel was right, but she felt that the others still thought bad about her. Shocks, Vamps, and Blitzwolfer came over to the couch. She turned away from them too.

"Cassie…we don't believe the terrible things those police said…we love you…," Shocks said as he planted a kiss on her cheek. Blitzwolfer came over and licked her neck.

"You're a part of our family, Sweetpaws…we're not simply going to let you leave us."

"As far as we are concerned, you're one of the sweetest, kindest, humans we have ever met, right guys?" Vamps said happily. Everyone cheered. Cassie gave a small smile, but didn't look convinced, until Rachel leaned in closer to her.

"I think you need some cheering up, Cassie!" Rachel said as she straddled her lower legs and tickled Cassie's stomach! Four Arms held her arms up too so Rachel could reach all her spots, pretty soon all the aliens jumped in. Vamps got her feet, Shocks got her neck, Blitz got her underarms, and Rachel got her stomach while Four Arms helped to hold her down.

"AAAAHHH NOOHOHOHO! LEHEEHEHT GOHOHOHO!"

"Do you believe that we love you and that we think only good things about you? Huh?" Rachel teased.

"IIIII DOHOHOHON'T KNOHOHOHOW"

"Well, then we won't stop until you are 100% sure that we love you and that we would never think terrible things about you…keep going, guys!" Four Arms laughed.

"Smile for us, Cassie!" Shocks smiled as he blew raspberries in her neck

"AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I BELIEVE YOU!"  
Just then all the aliens stopped and let her catch her breath. Rachel gently picked her up and rubbed her back and looked at her eye to eye. Cassie still felt bad for tying Rachel up and tried to slowly hide her head under the blanket they had wrapped around her. Rachel sighed and put her head under there too.

"Cassie? C'mon sweetie…come on out…it's alright…," Rachel cooed as she gently removed the blanket.

"Rachel, I am so sorry for tying you up…I just…" Rachel simply shushed her and kept rocking her.

"Shh…Cassie, I know you're sorry and I know you thought it was right at the time. But always remember, we love you! And no matter what, even through ropes and misunderstandings, we ALWAYS go after our family and bring them back. That's why we went after you," she smiled as she kissed Cassie on the cheek. Four Arms looked at Cassie with nothing but love and motioned for her to come to him so he could hold her too.

"Four Arms…I am sorry…I am also sorry Shocks and Vamps for tying you guys up too…," she said. Just then, all the aliens started showering her with small kisses and hugs.

"We forgive her (kiss), don't we guys (kiss)?" Vamps cooed and all the others agreed as they showered Cassie with love the entire night. In the end, Four Arms carried her up to her room, she got a glimpse of the broken handcuffs that held him before. Her eyes got wide in amazement. He just chuckled and cuddled her. She shuddered a bit, thinking how mad he must have been to break them. He sensed her fear and held her closer.

"No need to be afraid, baby girl…it's ok…shhh…," he cooed as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. She relaxed and hugged him tightly.

"You broke out of those…just to come and get me?" Cassie asked softly as she curled up further in his embrace.

"Yes, I broke those, kid…because my love for you is strong…stronger than the toughest alien metal…," he cooed as he kissed her on the forehead again and she hugged him tightly as she fell asleep in his arms. He rubbed her back gently and he fell asleep soon after.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: No matter what, this family sticks together. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **To everyone: That is so true! Right on, guestsurprise!**

 **Also, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
